


In Love With My Boy

by haron1982



Series: Te Amo [6]
Category: Men's Football RPF, sernando-fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haron1982/pseuds/haron1982
Summary: 水托，甜甜的。2012年3月20日，我的托雷斯28岁，生日快乐。Happy birthday  to you 28!Fernando Torres!





	In Love With My Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fernando torres](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fernando+torres).



> 这是送给托雷斯28岁生日的文章。

切尔西三月的赛程紧张得令人乍舌，三天一仗，场场是硬仗，在周六的足总杯里刚完成与莱切斯特的比赛，周三与曼切斯特的强敌曼城俱乐部的比赛就近在眼前。接替博阿斯教练上任的助理教练——和善的迪马特奥在这样的紧张时刻，给大家放了一天的假。大伙儿开心地三三两两走开，商量去哪儿玩，吃点异国风味的时候，托雷斯坐在更衣室里，无意识地解着球鞋的带子，心神完全神游到其他处，当他抬头想问问马塔要不要来他家一起吃饭庆祝他生日的时候，发现房间里一个人都不在了。

今天比赛结束得早，离开斯坦福桥的时候，他还不想回家，不知道是任性还是玩性大发，自己一个人就跑去科巴姆训练基地，给自己加练了两百次射门。累得筋疲力尽的托雷斯，仰倒平躺在草地上，脸上的潮红还未退散，被汗水打湿的金发乱糟糟地贴着头皮，头发和球衣上还沾着泥土和青草。

托雷斯躺在草地上看着上面的天空，很宽大，宝蓝色的，跟他的球衣一样的颜色。很深邃，跟他的眼睛一样，Sergio的眼睛。

还是无法摆脱心底那层阴霾，到底是哪里错了。每天翻看报纸，浏览网页上的新闻，电视里的访谈节目，路边摊小贩，街头巷尾，谈论的全是关于托雷斯状态的问题，插页的花絮里还有关于他的那些没完没了的没品笑话。他本可以不屑一顾，可是他不能阻止不受影响；每天也有来自球队上下，队友和球迷给予的信任和支持，即使在街边停车买一杯星巴克，店员小伙子也会微笑祝他好运，还喊了句西班牙语的“加油！”。托雷斯深受感动，在他来到伦敦的第一天开始，他们就无条件的支持他，特别是在球场上，他们一遍遍地唱着托雷斯之歌，无论他是在球场上、热身、板凳席抑或观众看台。鉴于他对切尔西的战绩，这些球迷以前是多么憎恨他啊。他们的信任和鼓励与日俱增，可他状态却偏偏很不配合，总是差一点，他对自己苦恼，压力也不知不觉让步伐沉重。

幸运女神啊，你到底去哪里。

眼看暮色沉重，训练场的路灯已经亮起，托雷斯翻身站了起来，拍了拍身上的尘土。他耸耸肩，想不通就不想了，好好努力就好，总会有回报的。终于可以放松自己了，像小时候一样，他笑着颠着皮球离开训练场。

刚拒绝了马塔、罗梅乌和其他队友去酒吧同欢的邀请，Sergio的电话在这时打了进来。托雷斯开心地按下接听键，在沙发上寻着一个舒服的姿势躺下来。

“嗨。”托雷斯先打了招呼。“比赛快开始了哦！”

“宝贝，这场比赛我如果进球，就当是提前送你的礼物。”不用看到拉莫斯的脸，托雷斯也能想象得到他自信满满的笑脸。

“很有自信哦！好的，谢谢！你真好！”托雷斯不自觉嘴角上翘，“Sese，比赛加油！”

“我就想看到你开心的笑！”  
“那你办到了。没有进球我也会开心的，谢谢你，Sese，看来我会一辈子赖着你的。”

“我的目的达到了。吻你，要开心起来。”

“爱你，Sese。”

“爱你，Nando。”

拉莫斯的球队在1-0领先至补时阶段，被他的西班牙国家队队友Cazorla一个任意球破门，总结了令人艳羡的11连胜。

托雷斯没有看到被扳平的比分，也错过了屏幕上拉莫斯难过郁闷的表情。拉莫斯做了后卫们该做的一切工作，对方球队很顽强，全场只有一次射门的拉莫斯也没有兑现对托雷斯许下的豪言壮语。

托雷斯实在太累了，下午的进球打破了他25场比赛的球荒，让他全身心得到了纾解，皇马的比赛还没看完下半场他就已经在沙发上沉沉地睡过去了。

他今晚再次梦到那一片操场，看见一个纤细瘦弱的小孩挂着宽松的球衣在操场奔跑，射门，欢呼，那小孩便是他自己。已经很多很多晚上重复着一样的梦境。

他对那操场太过熟悉了，那时的他还顶着一头金色的布丁头，在这操场上摔得鼻青脸肿，浑身泥泞，可依旧没有放弃每天来训练来比赛。那时光，就跟很多小男孩一样，足球是他最重要最忠诚的伙伴，踢着皮球穿过小巷，抱着皮球进入梦乡。那时候的他只要有足球，可以开心地踢球就觉得很幸福，很快乐。其实那时候的心境跟现在一样，没有改变。如果踢球不能再让他开心起来，那他就不会再继续。

天刚蒙蒙亮的时候，床头的电子时钟尽职尽责地唤醒它沉睡的主人。托雷斯翻过身打算按下闹钟继续睡觉，可他忘记自己是趴在沙发上，一骨碌，就摔倒地板上，额头磕到了桌脚，疼得他彻底的清醒了。

“嗯……”托雷斯捂着脑袋呻吟着，“该死！”

狼狈不堪地从地上爬起来，客厅的大电视还在荧光闪耀，托雷斯闷闷地关掉电视，抱着脑袋踟蹰地走进洗浴室。

一边刷牙一边看着镜子里的自己，明天就28岁了，雀斑还是那么多，淡淡的青色的胡渣，看起来还是没有大人样。他叹了口气，又继续刷着牙。

梦境中那沐浴着阳光的操场又出现在脑海中。他突然有个冲动的想法，想飞过去看看。

托雷斯的原则一贯是非常审慎小心的，这样冲动的行为实在不是像他能够做出来的。可是他真的做了，在一小时以后，他出现在希斯罗机场，穿着Nike的蓝色套头卫衣外套，还带着一顶蓝色的切尔西队徽的棒球帽，斜挎着棕色的单肩包，这位5000万先生此时就跟一个大学校园的普通学生一样，机场里没有人认出他来。

飞机降落在他熟悉的土地上，他不禁有些激动。他一个人飞来马德里，没跟任何人提起。驱车来到小学后山的森林公园，坐在上面的石凳俯瞰学校的操场。

比记忆里中的操场一样没变，孩子们三三两两地在那里追逐，那时候的自己也是如此吧。刚巧看到一群小孩子围在一位看似体育老师的身边，老师手舞足蹈地示范着动作，孩子并不是认真听讲，相互闹腾和耳语。老师吹了一下哨子，一个身体比较胖的小孩缓慢地走到球门前，拍了拍手套，他是守门员，他的10位队友将轮流射门，他的任务就是扑出他们的射门。

托雷斯饶有兴趣地伸长脖子观看这场教学课。

不得不说胖小孩的队友射门技艺十分精湛，守门员一个球都没有扑出来，他已经累得跪在地上气喘吁吁，一副委屈地模样望向他的教练，但是教练没有理会他要暂停下来的请求，继续吹着哨子让前锋们继续射门。胖小孩的体格对于守门员需要的大脑反应要快，身体协调能力要迅速的要求都相差甚远，可是他的教练依旧没有打算放过他，吹着哨子让他继续扑球。胖小孩咬咬牙，挣扎着起来，一次次面对射门做出扑救动作，却依然目送皮球入网。他的队友们有些不忍心看他一次次摔疼的表情，请求教练停止训练，但教练依旧不予理会，继续吹着哨子。胖小孩的依旧坚持着慢了半拍的扑救动作，可他依然不放弃，他没有再看向教练，而是与他的队友们对视，他的坚持终于收到了回报，他跟上了队友的节奏，终于扑出了皮球。教练吹停训练的时候，伙伴们纷纷跑过去拥抱他，为他喝彩。

托雷斯不觉感到眼眶有些发热。他和那个胖胖的小孩都在坚持着一件事情，就是相信自己。

这时口袋的手机一阵一阵的蜂鸣声，他本不打算接听，看到是拉莫斯的名字在闪烁，马上按下了接听键。

“Sese~”托雷斯不觉嘴角上扬。

“Nando，明天的生日打算要什么生日礼物？”拉莫斯的语气有些平淡，昨晚的比赛还让他有点走不出情绪，“进球的礼物泡汤了。”

“不要紧的，你知道那并不重要。你的心意才是最重要的。”托雷斯安慰他道，那个失球与后防也没有多大关系。“礼物我还想不出来，可我想现在见你。”

“现在？”拉莫斯疑惑地皱着眉头。

“嗯，现在就要！”托雷斯憋住笑，语气假装很强硬。

“宝贝，这有些为难……”拉莫斯试图跟他解释，他不能马上飞过去看他，因为球队训练，不允许请假。

“你不想见我……你对我失去兴趣了？”托雷斯继续逗他。

“别胡说。我……你是不是在开玩笑？”拉莫斯似乎察觉了什么。

“哈哈哈……”托雷斯还是憋不住笑了出来。

“你笑什么！快点交代！”拉莫斯语气有点恼了，可他自己也笑了。

“我说我现在在马德里，你会来看我吗？”

“什么！你回来了！太突然了！为什么啊？”

“为了想通一些事情，现在已经好了。来吗，在我小学的后山公园。”托雷斯微笑道。

“那当然！等着我，不许走开！”拉莫斯不容置疑地命令道，然后几乎是风驰电掣地坐上他的奥迪，驱车直奔福恩拉布拉达。

当他脑海里最熟悉的金发男孩，在炽热艳阳的逆光里转过身来，对他盈盈一笑的时候，拉莫斯才了解即使他们俩只是隔着英吉利海峡，只是隔着三个小时的飞行路程，但那种如潮水般的思念仍让他每天晚上辗转反侧，难以入眠。

拉莫斯上前一把抓住他，紧紧地纳入怀里，当听到托雷斯在自己耳边发出的轻叹声，才感觉到了此时非梦境，而是真实存在。 

托雷斯挨靠着拉莫斯的肩膀，两人躲在树荫下的石凳上，望着春风吹动树梢，看着白云缓缓流淌，谁也没有说话，一起心照不宣地享受着午后时光。

拉莫斯从口袋里掏出一枚绿色圆章的东西，推了推托雷斯，“Nando，这东西给你。”

“这是什么？”托雷斯望着掌心里的圆形勋章，上面是一枚四叶草，周围环绕着一些小字。

“三天前的圣帕特里克节，我收到的一枚四叶草小勋章。传说里说，四叶草会带来幸运，我就想把它送给你。你比我更需要它。”拉莫斯认真地说。

“谢谢你，Sese。我确实很需要运气。”托雷斯笑得有些自嘲的味道。他仔细看了看四叶草周围的文字，字有点小，不太好辨认。

“亲吻我，我是爱尔兰人。Sese……”未说出口的话语，全数落入拉莫斯温柔地亲吻里，托雷斯无法抑制地发出一声低吟，轻启樱唇，让拉莫斯的舌趁机滑了进来。托雷斯忘记了要辩驳的话语，整个人便沉浸在这怀着浓烈情感的唇舌纠缠之中。

当他们依依不舍放开彼此之后，呼入新鲜空气的托雷斯才记起要说的话，嗔怪地皱着眉头，“Sese，这是你的诡计，对不对？”

“怎么可能？”拉莫斯一副无辜的样子让托雷斯无计可施。

拉莫斯笑着揉了揉他的金发，“嘿，接下来打算去哪？”

“当然是你家。我可不能空手回去。”托雷斯笑呵呵地搂住拉莫斯的脖子，躺在他的肩膀上，“我的生日礼物我已经想好了。”


End file.
